A Touch of Red
by CharmanderFlame
Summary: After being picked up in the North Blue, Doflamingo sent Law to the South Blue to wait for 'visits' from the Shichibukai. One night he helps a food-thief escape from capture, and they continue to stay in touch, even after the boy, named Eustass Kidd, departs. Based on the doujinshi "Rapunzel". KiddxLaw DofxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So... hey there... this is my first fic ever, so I don't really know how any of this stuff works. I just want to give you all a head's up about that. This is a KiddxLaw and DofxLaw story, it's actually based on a doujinshi. You can find it on youtube by typing in "rapunzel, law x kid and law x doflamingo." I loved it so much that I decided to make it into a story form. I take no credit for this, I'm just adapting it. It's possible that when I'm done with going through the doujinshi, I'll keep going on this story and THEN it'll be all mine (xcept for the part of OnePiece belonging to Oda). I recommend to everyone to go watch that doujinshi, it's really great. It's also how I got the title (changed from 'Rapunzel'). **

**Um... so yeah. nice to meet you all, I'm CharmanderFlame :)  
**

* * *

_My sky measures 100cm by 60cm. It's easily blocked out with one hand when I lay on my bed. A small world, even when I strain against the bars to see farther. 100cm by 60cm, that is all I can see of the world.  
_

* * *

Kidd ran through the cobblestone streets, panting, goggles down over his eyes, still in place after his robbery. It was food, nothing more. He was hungry, not to mention his friends back home. And where was the best place to get ensured good-quality food? The store room adjoining the Donquixote family was always full of top quality fruits, vegetables, and breads. There was a large freezer which held all the meat, as well, but the alarm had been raised before Kidd could grab any meats. His stolen goodies now bounced around in his backpack as he ran from the pantry.

Passing underneath a street lamp, he heard his pursuers calling "He went that way!" and "He's inside!" Clearly, they had discovered his romp in the food pantry. Kidd balked when he heard one man cry "There he is!" Quickly, he ducked behind the bushes lining the building behind him. It was still part of the Donquixote compound; he still had a long way to go. Panicking, he pushed his goggles up to his forehead, listening while his pursuers gathered and started searching the street.

"Psst!" Kidd almost yelled in surprise when he heard a voice coming from what seemed to be the ground next to the building. "Over here! Don't run off." Looking around, searching for the voice, Kidd jumped once again when he felt a hand close over his wrist. He followed the arm, clad in a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, with his eyes until he saw the boy to which the arm belonged. Jet-black hair, with piercing gray eyes. On each of his ears was a golden loop, thick and small in diameter. Dark shadows played underneath the boy's wide eyes. Overall, the combination of those eyes looking up at him and the circles beneath him caused Kidd to think that the boy was a phantom, harboring Death as his ally.

The boy was reaching at him through a window on ground level. The window was barred, with no glass, and the boy stood, holding a bar with one arm and the other extended out of the window to grasp Kidd's wrist.

"Who are you?" Kidd hissed at the boy, both terrified and furious for having been surprised like that. Instead of responding, the boy pulled on Kidd's arm, dragging him towards the bars. Without a sound, the boy wrenched at Kidd's arm until his face was stuck between the bars, his arm and shoulder already having been pulled into the room beyond the window.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kidd whined again at the boy, but his cry was met with only more pulling. Kidd stared at the boy with wide eyes, aghast, as he felt the rest of his body following his arm and face. With an audible 'Thunk!', he passed through the bars completely, landing behind the boy, sprawling on the hard floor. Without a word, the boy pulled him up and ushered him underneath the covers of the bed in a corner of the room.

Kidd lay quietly as he heard footsteps from outside the window. "Law." A deep, adult voice sounded from outside. From underneath the covers, Kidd edged up the blanket to see the window. He saw white shoes under white pants outside the window, cut off before the knee. His vision was cut off by the boy lying down in front of him, languidly relaxing over the covers.

"What is it, Vergo."

"It's Vergo-_san_, Law. Did you see the rat that stole food from our pantry?" Kidd flashed a glance at the boy, also seated on the bed.

"He ran towards the right." The boy stated, without emotion. Kidd watched, frozen, as the shoes turned, and indeed began walking to the right. He listened to the retreating footsteps, damning the blanket over him for muting his hearing. He stayed under the covers, even after he could no longer hear the man's footsteps.

"He's gone." The black-haired boy, 'Law', according to that 'Vergo-san', stated into the silent room. Kidd shot up from under the blankets at his words, realizing, as he exhaled loudly, that he had been holding his breath. With a sigh, he eyed his stormy-eyed savior. Not used to expressing gratitude, Kidd sat cross-legged, shoved his hands on his ankles and slumped his shoulders. "You saved me there… I owe you one."

'Law' only looked at him, his expression almost bored. He wore a slight frown, and Kidd wondered whether the boy disliked him, or was sickly curious of him. Awkwardly glancing around the room, he looked back at the larger boy to see that he was offering to Kidd his goggles. They had fallen off of his head during his entrance through the window. Taking them and replacing them on his forehead, he observed, feeling out of place, that the room, which by no means was tidy, was full of books. There were bookshelves lining the walls, save for the bed in the far corner on which he sat, and the desk under the window. Even that had shelves for books behind it, and books were strewn across its surface, many open to reveal pages filled with small, pact print. There were even books scattered across the floor, some opened, some closed. The presence of so many books disturbed Kidd. They were gross, heavy and generally disgusted him.

'Law' turned and walked to a shelf on the wall. When he turned back towards Kidd, he was holding a small white box with a red cross on the front. "It's not alright yet. Let me see your shoulder."

Kidd could only offer him a blank stare. "Huh? Shoulder?" He glanced towards his left shoulder, following the boy's pointed stare. He was shocked to see a bright red stain spreading across his white tee-shirt. "Ah! What is this!?" He exclaimed aloud, wondering wide-eyed how he could have missed the fact that he was injured.

The boy, apparently, thought the same thing. He raised an eyebrow, wondering aloud, "You didn't realize?" He had Kidd remove his shirt, leaving him only in his baggy, dark green and white striped capris.

"You a doctor?" He wondered as Law began to clean his shoulder.

"No, not yet." After he had finished cleaning the wound, he pulled a needle and thread from the first-aid kit. "It's deeper than it looks, so it won't stop bleeding. I need to stitch it up." He said, emotionlessly observing the tip of the needle, brandishing it before his own face. To Kidd, the boy only looked to be a crazy kid wanting to play doctor.

Pulling his arm above his head, Kidd exclaimed, "You're overreacting, you fake doctor!"

Still brandishing the needle, eyes looking bored, the boy replied, "I know my stuff, and I've got experience, believe me."

Marveling at the boy's stubbornness, Kidd stammered quickly, "This is nothing! I get injured every day and I'm always okay!"

"If it gets infected, they'll cut your arm off."

"I'll just lick it, then!" With that, Kidd craned his neck to the side, desperately trying to lick the wound clean. He shuddered with the physical effort it took to extend his neck in such a position.

Watching Kidd struggle, Law fancied that it was a red-haired cat before him, attempting to groom the back of its shoulder. With a silent sigh to himself, Law replaced the needle with a handful of candy from his desk, and held it out towards Kidd. Dumbfounded, Kidd regarded the candy with confusion.

With an expressionless face, the boy knelt over Kidd and said "I'll give these to you if you can keep quiet until I'm done stitching, okay?"

His expression a mixture of indignation and disbelief, Kidd shouted "Y-you… Don't treat me like a child!"

"Don't shout."

Balking, Kidd realized that the boy was right. He was hiding from a pursuit, he couldn't go yelling all over the place like a spoiled brat.

"Was that treating you like a child, too?" 'Law' commented dryly. Kidd started at the comment, unable to respond. It was him who had been in the wrong, after all. Defeated, he stared down past his right shoulder, abashed. He remained silent, brows furrowed, as the boy stitched his left closed. When it was done, the boy smiled slightly, his eyes softening from those cold, gray orbs they had been throughout their interaction. "There's a good boy."

Instantly turning on him, Kidd exclaimed "I told you to stop treating me like a child, 'Law'!"

Law blinked, and then realized that the red-haired boy before him must have heard Vergo call out his name earlier. He turned away from the redhead, now putting his shirt back on, to replace the first-aid kit on the shelf.

"If you don't mind, could you call me Trafalgar instead?"

"Why?" Kidd asked, looking at the back of the boy. Law helped Kidd onto his desk and started pushing him back through the bars. He held the other's backpack on his shoulder while Kidd maneuvered through the window.

"Because everyone else calls me Law."

"That's it?" Kidd responded with gritted teeth, squeezing his abdomen through the bars. "Oh well, no problem."

Law handed the redhead his backpack when the boy stood outside of the building. "Thanks for today." His eyes were stoic, there was no smile on his face. "See 'ya soon, Trafalgar." With a small wave, the boy ran off, still frowning. Watching him disappear from his view, Law wondered what the boy had meant by 'see 'ya soon.'

**Chapter 1, done. If you've watched the doujinshi, you know what's coming next. I've tried to take the speaking parts straight out of the doujinshi, to provide for some consistancy between the two. Since it's my first time writing a fic, reviews would be great, just so you, as a reader, can tell me what I'm doing wrong/right. Thanks all!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, long time no see! (hehe) I had chapter 2 ready, so I thought, why not! Therefore, post. As a first time writer, I have to say that it felt REALLY good to see so many people reading this fic so soon after it's posted. I know, as a reader, I usually wait until there are a few chapters of a fic before I really get into it. So, I'm going to try and update as often as possible. **

**LaraLuvKakashi- Thank you so much! Simple words of encouragement go a LONG way, and you really put a smile on my face. Only thing that I want to clarify, I don't think I'll make an alternate ending, but instead, an extension of when they meet again as rookie pirates. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Thanks for the review, and yes, I agree with you, thank goodness for people who post good doujinshis!**

* * *

As Law lay in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling, he mulled over the events of that night. He was surprised at himself, that he had helped that red-headed boy. The 16-year old had been studying, reading one of the many books he owned on surgical practices and the human anatomy, when he heard voices from outside his window. Pushing his books to the side, he had kneeled upon his desk, looking through the bars. He watched as a red-haired boy with goggles over his eyes leaped behind the bushes in front of Law's window. He noticed that the boy was bleeding from his left shoulder, and knew that he could help. Thus, Law called out to him.

Of course, there was always the underlying fact that Law didn't have anybody to talk to, so it's equally possible that he craved human contact. Other than the visits he got from Dofy, that is. Law didn't really like to acknowledge this part of the equation, however, so he let it pass.

The boy had been interesting. Immature, like most boys are, and prideful. He was shorter than Law, but his hair was so voluminous that what the boy lacked in physical intimidation he made up for in charisma. His golden eyes were naturally slanted, and paired with his angular nose, the boy wore a perpetual frown, sure to be a menacing thing when he grew up. Despite those sharp angles in his face, his curious eyes made him seem much more docile. His bright red hair was longer than Law's, and when the boy's goggles were flung from his head on entering Law's room, his hair flopped over his eyes in well-defined locks. When held up by the goggles, he gave off the impression of a rocker-punk, but when down, he was just a normal boy.

Law's parting moments with the boy had been particularly interesting. Instead of flashing him a childish, mischievous smile like he would expect of a younger boy, the redhead had simply raised his hand in acknowledgement of their parting and stated "See 'ya soon, Trafalgar." Law wondered what on earth the boy could have meant by that. The phrase, 'see you soon' states clearly that the two people in question will meet again, and Law couldn't comprehend how one could be idiotic enough to return to a place where they are wanted for thievery. It must have been a formality, nothing more. But if that were the case, would the boy have worn that stoic expression on his face in parting? It seemed to Law that the boy had been completely serious. Either way, the encounter confused him, and as he did not like being confused, Law put it out of his mind. He returned to his routine, studying, sleeping, eating, and waiting for Dofy to come home.

* * *

Two days later, Law was sitting on his bed, reading. He was studying the anatomy of the foot, the muscles and ligaments, tendons and bones. He was murmuring the text to himself, he found that it was easier to understand the medical gargin if he spoke it aloud. In his position, the sunlight that was able to pass through his barred window shone straight onto the pages of his book. It was nice for Law, because he could almost feel like he was outside reading, instead of in his room. The sunlight also negated the need for using his lamp, another bonus. He didn't have an infinite number of candles, after all.

A shadow passed over his page as he briefed himself on the junction between the calcaneus and the tarsal bones. As Law hoped to himself that the person blocking his sunlight would move sooner rather than later, he heard a familiar voice say his name. But only one person called him 'Trafalgar,' and not 'Law.'

"Trafalgar, you there?" The red-haired boy was back. He knelt by the window, hand on a bar. "There you are!" he stated, seeing Law on the bed. Law stared blankly at the boy. _Why did he come back? _He said nothing, but moved to the window and knelt on his desk.

"What's with that face? Can't I come?" The boy demanded of Law, seeing his suspicious and confused eyes.

"I was shocked. I didn't think you'd really come again." He rested his chin and fingers on the concrete sill, holding his head above the bottom of the window. "This place belongs to the Donquixote family. Isn't it dangerous?"

The boy laughed and pointed one finger into the air, as if an idea had just struck him. "No need to worry, I'm strong." He rolled up the left sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal the bandage pad on his shoulder. "Anyways, this is the first time I've got stitched, so I don't know what to do."

_So that's why he's here._ Law observed him, not sure why he felt disappointed with the boy's reason for being there. "I see." He turned away from the window, and waved to the boy. "Just take a seat. I'll get a pair of scissors."

Law retrieved a pair of scissors and set to work on clipping the stitches out of the boy's arm. "You live here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah."

Pushing his face between the bars, the boy looked at him eagerly. "So do you know Donquixote Doflamingo?"

Law looked up from his work, a little taken aback by his sudden excitement. "I guess…"

"Awesome!" The boy lowered his face to the ground, as close to eye level to Law as he could get. "So are you really strong, too? Everyone in the Donquixote family is really powerful! And Boss Doflamingo just became a Shichibukai too! Just how strong are the Shichibukai…?"

"I don't know."

"They're the seven strongest people in the world! I was quite overwhelmed myself when I saw him." Kidd vividly remembered the first time he had seen Donquixote Doflamingo in person. When the Shichibukai visited the island, there was always a great party thrown in the port village. Doflamingo's title protected the island from other pirates, so he was very well loved by the populus. Kidd remembered sitting on an apple crate with his friends, watching the towering man in the pink-feathered coat parade through the town. For a child like Kidd, the man who regularly dwarfed grown adults was monstrously large. His curved sunglasses disturbed Kidd. The man's eyes were invisible, and replaced by that human feature was a permanent leer made in black reflective glass. Doflamingo wore a perpetual smirk on his face, teeth bared and smile broad. The experience had been terrifyingly powerful.

"But I'm sure there are people stronger than the Shichibukai out there." Kidd said in a determined voice. That was who he was going to be, the one stronger than the Shichibukai. "Isn't that scary?" He prompted Law, who had remained silent during his little sermon. When the question warranted no response, he tried again. "Is Doflamingo scary?"

"Well…" Law reached out to kid, a strawberry candy in his hand. He leaned his other arm against a bar, and rested his head against his fingers. He smiled at Kidd, his eyes somewhere far away. "Sometimes, he can be really gentle."

Kidd looked at Law. He looked at the candy in his hand, then turned back to Law. "Is he your dad?" He asked in all seriousness.

Law stared at the boy blankly. He felt his lips contorting and quickly turned away from the window to hide his guffawing. He keeled over his bed, grasping the sheets and shaking uncontrollably. He thumped his fist on the bed, trying to rid himself of that giddiness that overcame him. It was too funny, Law couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

Kidd watched Trafalgar's convulsions with confusion and indignation. He felt slightly stupid for not understanding what was so funny.

"What...? Why are you laughing?! What's so funny?! Tell me!"

Trafalgar didn't respond, only continued to convulse and shake with silent laughter. Kidd was getting really pissed. Why was he laughing? Why was he refusing to tell Kidd the joke?

"You... Just when will you stop treating me like a stupid kid?! You come out here now! I'll kill you!"

Law could only clutch at the bedsheets before him. He was laughing so hard, it hurt. Tears were in his eyes and he almost couldn't breathe.

_"Who's there?!" _It was a security guard. Time must have passed surprisingly quickly, if it was already time for the security rounds.

"Shit..." Trafalgar hadn't answered for his rudeness yet. But Kidd had to leave, the security guard had a hound with him.

"I'll remember this!" he hissed to Trafalgar before turning and dashing off.

It took a long time for Law to stop laughing.

* * *

That evening, as Law sat in the calming gray of twilight, Doflamingo visited him. Law voiced his usual 'welcome home,' and was greeted with that ever present smile. The man extended his hand to Law, and the boy took it, his smaller hand unable to grasp all of the man's fingers. His forefinger caressed Law's cheek, and a thumb pressed gently to his bottom lip. Obediently, still holding his stony expression, Law nipped gently on the thumb, and raised his hands to the one holding his face. He took it in his own, and guided the other fingers to his mouth. Slowly, he licked up the forefinger, past the second knuckle. Suddenly the arm moved to his elbow, leaving Law to glance curiously upwards at the man before him. Doflamingo drew him into a tight but gentle embrace, petting Law's head and cradling his small body against his own. Buried in the man's shoulder, Law's pained smile went unnoticed by the immovable force that enveloped him.

The moon was high in the sky when Law heard the door click shut. "Ah…" Still shaking, he turned his head to the comforting look of the closed door. "He's gone…" His tears, still gathering in his eyes, threatened to fall once more as he lay, spent, on his bed.

**I mean, I can't force you to do anything, but I REALLY! recommend going to watch the doujinshi on youtube. The art is surprisingly convincing, really similar to Oda's style. It makes you believe in the characters, plus, it does a really good job of making you believe that young Kidd and Law would behave how they do. Review if you feel like it, I'm fine with flames since they'll help me know what I'm doing wrong!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I managed to get another chapter out this weekend! Woot~ It really surprised me when I checked the word count and all the chapters are REALLY similar in length. That is not intentional, by any means. **

**More revelations of the new author~ Well, I noticed that I haven't been putting disclaimers up. I guess I'll start doing that. One piece belongs to Oda, and Rapunzel... I have many people to credit for that. I have no idea who the doujinka is, but thanks to LaraLuvKakashi I know that it was amaitsumi who translated it on tumblr, also I have a source from 10th Squad 3rd Seat that Dark Honey is involved somehow? Anyways, creds.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- haha short but sweet. and so true... the feels are coming XD idk if I do them well in this chapter, but I tried, nonetheless!  
**

**Traffy- thanks so much! I couldn't stop smiling for a reaaallyyy long time after I read your review. GAAAAAHHH IDK HOW TO RESPONDDDD!**

* * *

Law sat at his desk, studying. He was taking notes on the different diseases one could contract from being in contact with someone else's blood. He knew that Doflamingo fought people, sometimes he came home with injuries. Law helped him on those occasions, but the boy had never known what to do if the blood of another entered Doflamingo's system. According to this book, there wasn't really anything he could do. Still, he could brief himself on the diseases his Captain could contract.

Law was studying by lamplight. The late evening already showed the first stars of night, and for Law, all was silent save for the scritching of his quill.

"Yo, Trafalgar there?" A small foot clad in an equally small boot kicked against the bars of Law's window. The face of the red-haired boy appeared as he knelt down by the window. "Ah, There you are." Law regarded the boy with an apathetic interest. He wondered why the boy kept coming to see him.

Seeing Trafalgar's expression, or better, his lack thereof, Kidd questioned, "What?" Looking closer at Trafalgar, Kidd noticed that his face looked even gaunter than before. It could have been the candlelight, but he commented nonetheless, "You look worse than the last time." Trafalgar's brows furrowed into a hostile and suspicious expression. Kidd inquired, apologetically, "Are you angry? Am I being a nuisance? A burden?"

When his questions weren't rewarded with answers, Kidd assumed that the matter was closed and continued on with conversation. He placed his right foot on the window sill, bent down over it, and asked, "Hey, what should I do with this?"

Law saw that blood was running freely down the boy's leg. Not in the mood to patronize the kid, he said, "Didn't you say that licking it is good enough?"

"But the last time you helped me, it healed in just three days." Sighing gently, Law closed his book and put it to the side.

"Alright, I'll look at it…" The sooner he fixed up the boy's leg, the sooner he would leave, after all.

The boy's face split into a wide smile. "Really? I really owe you one!"

"Then do me a favor. Could you take care of yourself more?" Law examined the boy's leg. Aside from the bleeding scrapes, the boy had scars all over him. Now recalling, Law had seen more of his cuts and bruises when he had first treated the boy. Plus, he always seemed to have some new abrasion on his face or arms when he saw him.

The boy looked at law, eyes narrowed and confused. "You're just so reckless." Law clarified.

"But I have you. With a doctor, it doesn't really matter if I get injured."

"That's just irresponsible. Oh well, it's good that you're an active kid."

The boy bristled and brandished his fist. "I'm not a kid! I'm 13!"

"Don't shout. I'm going to wash it with antiseptic so it'll hurt. Try to bear with it." Kidd watched with interest as Trafalgar removed the gauze that had been soaking up the blood. The older boy trailed his hand down Kidd's leg to rest on the sole of his foot. Kidd stiffened. It tickled, but he would never admit that to the older boy. "Okay?" Trafalgar prompted him. Kidd nodded nondescriptly.

Trafalgar took a cotton ball and wetted it with the antiseptic. Gently, he began washing the wound. Kidd watched him work, and a question rose in his mind. "Trafalgar?"

"What?" Trafalgar finished washing Kidd's wound and started to bandage it.

"Are you Doflamingo's subordinate?"

"Not really."

"Servant?"

Releasing the boy's leg, Law reached out to the boy, offering him a candy. "Don't speak of me so badly."

Kidd took the candy and watched Trafalgar as the older boy looked down, his grey eyes cloudy with some emotion Kidd couldn't identify. "How should I put it… his successor?" The corner of his mouth twitched, as if he, himself, scoffed at the idea. "I don't really know myself."

* * *

Law was pushed down onto his bed, ass raised high in the air as Doflamingo used him. The man held one of Law's ankles in his hand; the boy's body was so small compared to his that he needed to raise Law's body to meet his hips. Law cried out, again and again, moaning and begging for him to stop. It hurt so much. Doflamingo was too big for Law's body. The places on Law's body where the man had bitten, licked, and sucked all burned. His wrists throbbed from the unseen strings that had held him. Doflamingo always released them only when Law was no longer able to resist save his weak pleas. His entire body was incredibly sensitized, and every touch was like fire for the boy. The fingers pressing into his shoulder, the enormous cock ramming into his abused hole, the hot breath on the back of his neck. Tears flowed freely from Law's eyes as he was thrust into harshly.

"I… ah… can't… AAH! … Stop!" One of Doflamingo's arms circled Law's slim waist, pulling the boy closer to him. Law rested his hand over the man's much larger one, shaking. He twitched in pleasure as the hand began pinching and twisting his nipple. He moaned loudly, overcome with so many sensations. Doflamingo's other hand wrapped around Law's face, forcing his fingers into Law's mouth, effectively impeding any attempts at coherent speech…

* * *

Law woke the next morning as sunlight passed over his eyes. Turning his head, he discovered, as he expected, than the other side of his bed was empty. Doflamingo almost never stayed the night, not when they did it in Law's room. If, perchance, he did stay, he always left before Law awoke. Law reached out to the empty space where Doflamingo must have laid. It was cold.

Law sat up, feeling the twinge of pain he always felt after nights with Doflamingo. Because of his blackout, he was still completely naked. Pulling the sheet farther up his arms, Law thought to himself that he should wash up. He heard a pair of footsteps approaching, and Law wondered whether it was Vergo. If so, Law thought, he should call out to him, to request a venture to the shower room. As if on cue, a pair of legs appeared in Law's window.

"Yo, Trafalgar there?" Law froze. It wasn't Vergo, but that boy again. "You're there, right?" The boy was smiling, eyes bright. Law stared at the boy, shocked. He was the last person Law wanted seeing him at that moment. It his compromised situation, covered in hickeys and bite marks from the night before. Hurriedly, he pulled the sheet over his shoulders.

"Now's not a good time. Why don't you go back?" Law was relieved that his voice remained unshaken. _Please leave! _He mentally urged the boy. Unfortunately, the redhead seemed obtuse to Law's implied wish for solitude. The boy pushed his forehead against the bars insistently.

"Hostile as always. Just a while will do. I got something for you."

Law started to move towards the edge of the bed. He wanted the boy to leave as soon as possible, and his presence was making Law restless. "Next time."

"Why not take it now?"

"I don't need it."

"That's mean…" The boy paused as he heard Law collapse from the bed onto the floor. Law was raw from the night before, and his lower back needed more rest before it could support him normally. He should have predicted that he wouldn't be able to stand right away, but the boy's presence had unnerved him to a point where, apparently, cohesive thought and reasoning didn't function as usual. It wounded his pride, being so obviously weak in front of the younger boy. Like a wounded animal, Law felt himself being cornered, and he feared that he would lash out at any moment. _Please! Leave!_

"Whoa, you fell! Are you okay? Are you sick?" The boy questioned, more gently than before, his tone wavering.

"No… please leave. Now's really not a good time…" Law pulled himself up to kneel beside the bed. He quickly pushed his arms through the dress shirt he had retrieved from the floor, wishing more than ever that the boy would just leave him in peace.

"Uuh…" Law exclaimed quietly. He reached down to his behind and shuddered as he felt a cold, slimy liquid slide down his legs. Doflamingo must have came inside him, and now the white liquid was leaking back out.

"At least come over here for a while. I wanna see you."

Law froze at the boy's words, his eyes wide. It was the final straw for Law, he couldn't take anymore emotional stress that morning. He turned towards the window, eyes wide and face alight with desperation.

"LEAVE!" He shouted.

The boy sat outside the window, mouth slightly ajar, surprised by Law's outburst. Without another word, he rose and walked away.

Law felt his face contort with remorse and shame, and felt tears rising again to his still red, swollen eyes. Letting his face fall onto the bed, he knelt as if in prayer.

"Damn it…!"

**TBC**

**So, idk if it confused any of you, but I tried to switch perspectives in this chapter a lot. For clarification, because I'm going to keep doing this, Kidd calls Law 'Trafalgar,' whereas when Law's narrating, I just use 'Law' to address him. So that's how you know whether it's Kidd or Law's POV!**

**Also, this was my first time writing anything lemon-y (well, I guess the last chapter counts too, eh?) Either way, sorry if it's awkward!**

**Review? Maybe? I'll probably update next week, since I have more time to write on the weekends :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Week two of fanfiction writing experience! So I just gotta say, this week has been so awesome for me! Every so often I would see a new review or a new follow or favorite, and... I can't describe how happy I felt. Thanks to everyone who's been reading! There's only one scene in this chapter, idk why, it just worked out really well like this. Review responses are at the bottom!  
**

**Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda, Repunzel belongs to cooljazz!**

* * *

Law sat at his desk, reading by candlelight. The events of that morning still consumed Law's consciousness, and all day he had found it hard to concentrate on studying. Surely the boy hated him now. Law was certain that he would never return, and it hurt. He acknowledged, however, that it was his fault that the boy wouldn't show his face again, so Law could only scoff at his own pain.

Law immersed himself in his reading, not wanting to think of the red-haired boy more than he had to. He rested his cheek on his fist as he read, silently passing the evening hours by. He didn't want to stop reading. Stop reading, and he would have no distraction from thoughts of the boy.

_Ta-ka. Cha-ka. Cha-ka. __Cha-ka._

Law glanced around at the unfamiliar noise. It sounded like little machinery putting away, but Law didn't own anything mechanical. He turned his face to the window above him, the only possible place the sound could be coming from.

_Cha-ka. Cha-ka. Vnn._

It was a little man. A toy man was walking across the ground outside of Law's window. Wearing a dark coat with a furry collar, his head adorned with a maroon tophat with a white cross near the brim.

As Law watched the little man move, it turned toward his window, and stopped walking. His face was made of wood, large black orbs painted on as eyes. His nose was another piece of painted wood protruding from the face, and his mouth was carved open. The little man's ears were mere bolts sticking out the sides of his head. Law could see that he had a hairline painted on him, framing his face and disappearing underneath his hat.

_Vnn. Vnnn. _It raised its arm. And waved.

Law sat, stunned, his now loose fist supporting nothing but air. Law blushed. He had never played with toys before, he had either been too poor or too busy studying to indulge in such childish things as toys. After a moment's hesitation, he reached out for the doll standing on his window sill.

He held it carefully, being careful as to prevent breaking the wondrous thing. Law lifted the toy's arm, pleasantly surprising himself at the mobility of its elbow joint. _Where on Earth did you come from? _

_Tch. Tch-ka. _

"_How are you today?"_

"_Feeling okay?"_

The toy had a little speaker inside of its carved out mouth. A scratchy, distorted voice spoke through the little toy. Was it a recording? _But who put it outside my window?_

"_Cheer up!"_

"_Don't be angry."_

"_Are you unhappy?"_

"_How are you today?"_

"_Trafalgar."_

"...!? You!" Law's eyes narrowed. There was, after all, only one person who called him by that name.

"Come out!" Law called with a tight voice.

The boy appeared from the left side of Law's window, poking his head in like a child coming home from school. His goggles were down on his neck, and he had another new cut on his cheek. His hands were loosely bandaged, seemingly dirty and untidy.

"You okay? I wanted to come and see you but I didn't know if now's a good time…"

Law rose and pulled himself onto his desk, scrutinizing the boy. "Right now, I'm kind of in a shock because of you."

"Eh? Why?"

"I thought you'd never come again."

"Yeah…" Kidd grimaced, remembering Killer's earlier lecture on his lack of manners. The older boy had reprimanded him for barging in without notice, making sure that Kidd acknowledged that it had been him in the wrong. Kidd related the story to Trafalgar as an explanation. The older boy had been right, honestly. Kidd had been so infuriated by Trafalgar's treatment of him that he _had _promised to himself to never return to that window again. However, if the incident had been his fault in the first place… Kidd should at least apologize.

"... And that was what my friend told me… so… I'm sorry, I owe you one."

Law leaned against the wall, still holding the toy. "How many debts are you planning to owe me?" He commented offhandedly.

Kidd's eyes widened, unsure how to respond to Trafalgar's statement. It was true, Kidd wasn't really able to do anything for him.

"Oh well, this will do." Trafalgar smiled, and Kidd wondered whether he had ever seen such genuine contentment on the boy's face.

"Thank you. I've never owned toys before."

Kidd stared at the older boy, half unwilling to believe him. What kid never owns toys? Trafalgar has so many books and yet he doesn't have any toys? How did that make any sense? As if in response to Kidd's thoughts, Trafalgar continued.

"Toys are nice. They're different from books. Just looking at it makes one feel better."

With that smile still on his face, Trafalgar moved off the desk. "Okay…" he seemingly said to no one in particular. Now standing on the floor, the little man still in his hand, Trafalgar turned toward Kidd and smiled gently again. From his other hand, still resting on the window sill, Trafalgar raised a thin finger and pointed at Kidd.

"Take a seat and show me your palms. I'll take a look at them."

Kidd looked at his hands. Truly, they did seem ragged, even to him. Offering his palms to Trafalgar, Kidd suppressed the smile that was climbing, unbidden, to his face. Trafalgar, that cold bastard, must care about Kidd enough to notice his injuries when they appear. If that wasn't progress, Kidd didn't know what was. He wondered whether he needed to do any extra work to get back into the older boy's good books, but he was relieved to conclude that Trafalgar had already forgiven him.

Kidd watched Trafalgar work, reveling in the older boy's skilled and precise movements. When he finished, Kidd raised his hands, looking at them in awe.

"Awesome… It's really different when a pro does it…" Letting one hand fall to his legs as they dangled in the window, Kidd admired the clean bandages on the other, turning the wrist, flexing his fingers, inwardly praising the sturdiness and surprising flexibility that the wrappings gave him.

"So, what's your name?"

Kidd looked at Trafalgar. The boy was leaning his face on his palm, smiling softly at him. Paired with his half-lidded, gray eyes, it seemed to Kidd that the teen was smirking at him. As a person often misunderstood for their facial features, however, Kidd didn't think anything of it. He did, however, scrunch his eyebrows incredulously at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You don't know it!? Just how much don't you care about me?"

"You never told me." Trafalgar responded dryly.

Kidd laughed. This guy really never ceased to surprise him. Smiling down at the teen, he answered, "Eustass Kidd."

Still resting his head on his palm, Trafalgar appraised Kidd. "Eustass… That's the name of the god who lives at the bottom of the ocean, right?"

"Really?" Kidd asked. He'd never heard of such a story behind his name.

"You didn't know? A god who prevents the sea from drying up, or from overflowing. He's the one who controls the tides, too."

"Ooh…" Kidd sighed, mulling over the description. He wasn't the kind of child to believe in every supernatural being described to him, so the only think he could respond with was, "Does he even really exist?"

Trafalgar smiled up at him, his eyes saying nothing to whether the boy himself believed in the story.

"Either way, it's a good name." He reached down and his hand reappeared, now holding another candy. Offering it to Kidd, Trafalgar continued, "And it sounds cool, too, so be proud of it."

Kidd looked at Trafalgar, his mouth slightly ajar. He didn't know why, but his time spent with the older boy always made him feel content. Remembering what Killer had reprimanded him for earlier, he thought for a moment about his next words.

"Hey… when can I come again?"

Law looked at the red-head, Eustass._ Again? He wants to come again? _He wasn't sure why, but for some reason that one question had made Law feel happy. He was relieved, not that he'd ever show it, that the boy didn't hate him after how Law had treated him. He didn't completely succeed in suppressing the smile that rose to his face, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Let's make it this day of next week…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! Advice, criticism, anything you thought of the chapter/story! Thanks all!**

**So big shout out to KawaiiKaia this week! She actually found me the links to find the original doujinshi, by cooljazz on . She helped me a lot, and I've even decided to try writing a little differently because of her. Thanks so much for all your help!**

**I also need to give a lot of credit to LaraLuvKakashi, because you also gave me tips on where I could find cooljazz. YOU also told me about the translator, amaitsumi, so that was REALLY helpful. You're so much more resourceful than I am, it's scary! **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- You're actually becoming one of my favorite people. Metaphor warning. You're like the warm light of a summer sunset, not blinding but comforting, always there and you make me feel so content! Thanks so much for your encouragement!**

**Traffy- well, I wouldn't go that far... *blush madly* I'll try to make the lemons even better next time!**

** .log- firstly, I have to say that I have been in the same boat, I have also tried, to no avail, to read dojins that haven't been translated. Thanks so much for your advice! And I think I'm going to start taking that liberty, maybe there's a little in this chapter? There's only one scene here, but it filled the word count really well, so... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... so super long chapter (and by the way, sorry I didn't post last night, but the chapter just kept getting longer...). Seriously, this chapter is a beast. Before this, the chapters were about 2,000 words, plus authors notes, but this chapter is over 3,000 words without the notes! I kinda like writing long chapters. I'll try to do it more often (that is, if you readers don't hate it). Review responses at the bottom!**

**Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda, Repunzel was made by cooljazz, and translated by amaitsumi!**

* * *

Indeed, just as they promised, Eustass returned the next week to visit Law. He recalled fondly that slightly giddy feeling the boy had left him with on their last encounter. When he had left, Eustass seemed to be nervous, as if not wanting to overstay his welcome. The awkward gesture only made Law smile whenever he thought of it; Eustass truly was a child under that scowling appearance.

Law decided that he didn't feel like kneeling on his desk every time Eustass paid him a visit. He resolved to place his chair upon the desk, so he could sit normally while he and Eustass talked.

Eustass appeared somewhere near noon, when Law was sitting at his desk to read by sunlight. Law moved his chair, took his seat, a book still in his lap, and they began to talk. They chatted, Law read, and Eustass told him about himself. He had been born and raised on that South Blue island, but his parents died when he was very small. He and his friend, Killer, had lived on their own for a while, before joining a crew of street rats. The redhead blabbered on animatedly until the moon had risen.

"I'm actually a Devil Fruit user." Eustass sat cross-legged on the ground, his head leaning on his fist, his forehead pressed against a bar. Law didn't look up from his book.

"Really… like Dofy?"

Kidd's forehead creased slightly in annoyance. "Yeah! Can't you be a little more interested in me?" He raised his hand and called on his power. A spare bolt, Trafalgar's ruler, compass, scissors and other metal-containing items drifted towards Kidd. The bolt attached itself to Kidd's chest, and the pair of scissors missed his hand, and stuck itself firmly on Kidd's cheek. So his control was spotty, what of it? He was working on it.

"What do you think?" Kidd asked Trafalgar, expecting high praise and awe.

The only thing Law could truly think of at that moment was the uncanny resemblance between Kidd and Vergo when he had a partially eaten steak plastered to his cheek. It wasn't a pleasant comparison.

"That's quite unusual," Law said, reclaiming his quill from Eustass's magnetized hand.

"Why don't you use that power to do more good, instead of just destroying and stealing?"

"I will! I'm working on it!" Kidd replied gayly. "Someday, my friends and I plan to leave this village and set out to sea. We'll find treasure and have adventures." He folded his arms, nodding like a wise old sage.

"So, we need to build a ship, but we need money…" Eustass rummaged in his pockets for a moment, then withdrew a small rectangle of paper and handed it to Law. On it was the design of a ship, small, with metal smokestacks and a Grecian oar configuration. It seemed counterintuitive to Law, but he didn't comment.

"We're going around borrowing money instead of stealing it now. Once we find treasure, we'll pay everyone back."

"I see… That's great." Law looked at the picture and smiled sadly. He was, in all honesty, jealous of Eustass. He was a boy, naively following his dreams as children should. And what was he doing with his life? Law wondered when was the last time he had thought about his own dreams, not those of Dofy… he couldn't recall.

"Wait a moment." Trafalgar placed the picture tenderly down on the ground, as if it was something precious. Kidd watched, interested, as Trafalgar left his perch by the window and began searching through the books strewn across his floor. Watching him search through his books, leafing through them, tossing them to the side, finding another and tucking it under his arm, it all thoroughly confused Kidd.

He returned with two books, one on the anatomy of a human and the other on common surgical practices. With an audible '_pok!_' and a puff of dust, Law dropped them gently on the ground beside Kidd.

"You can have these. I don't need them anymore."

Still confused, Kidd protested, "Books? I don't need books."

"These are expensive," Law said, pushing the books farther toward Kidd. "They'll get you quite a bit if you sell them. Use the money for your ship."

Trafalgar smiled slightly, and said, "Treat it as a loan."

Kidd's eyes softened, and although he didn't smile, even he could notice the tender tone in his voice when he replied, "Okay… thanks."

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, and Kidd scooched closer to Trafalgar, holding a bar loosely and leaning his head on it. Trafalgar was always content to remain silent, but Kidd liked speaking, especially with the older boy.

"Have you heard of the Grand Line?"

When his question didn't glean a response, Kidd continued, "It's a sea that cuts across the four big oceans..."

Law made plans with Eustass to meet again each day of that week. Each day, the redhaired boy returned with new stories of the world outside of Law's room. Eustass told him the tale of the Pirate King, Gold Roger, and how he had hidden all his treasure somewhere on the Grand Line. His last words before his public execution were words of encouragement to ship out and search for his treasure, the One Piece. Apparently it was those words which triggered this Great Pirate Era. Eustass, too, planned to set out on adventures in search of the One Piece.

The boy told him stories of mermaids and sea kings, although he admitted that he had never seen one of either. Eustass had heard of them from a marine, and although he didn't trust them, he didn't think that the marine had been lying. Law enjoyed listening to Eustass's stories. The boy's face always lit up with some unexplainable joy and curiosity when he spoke of the sea. He was always so excited, and Law could only smile warmly when the redhead wondered about what kind of adventures he would have when he and his friends finally left the island.

After Eustass went home, Law always wondered about his life in comparison to that of Eustass. How would Law's life be different after the boy left for good? Would they see each other again? Would Doflamingo ever take Law out of that god-forsaken room? Law didn't like hypotheticals, so he always pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Nonetheless, he could do nothing to stop the questions from rising in his consciousness to the forefront of his attention. It distracted him, another thing Law didn't like. Still, it wasn't like he was going to tell Eustass to stop coming because his presence made Law think about difficult subjects. After all, he felt the happiest when the boy was with him, and he wasn't going to give up on that so easily.

* * *

Kidd set the black book beside him on the grass. Apparently Trafalgar had found another one that he could spare to Kidd's cause. He appreciated it, but there was just something about books, especially thick books with lots of tiny words on every single goddamn page… something about them just made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're not from around here, right?" Kidd had been wanting to ask Trafalgar about that for a few days, but he had refrained since he still wasn't sure how much the older boy trusted him, if at all. Finally, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Kidd had always wondered about Trafalgar's dark olive skin, for he knew none of that skin tone on the entire island except for him.

"No, I came from the North Blue," Law replied, not looking away from his book. He was facing away from Eustass, sitting perched on his chair, leaning against the back of the chair and tucking his feet on the seat.

"All the way to South Blue? How did you get here?"

"On Dofy's ship." Kidd had long since habituated himself to the pet name Trafalgar addressed the Shichibukai as. He had been quite surprised for the first few times, but Kidd just assumed that Trafalgar must have been calling Doflamingo by that name for a long time, since it was unlikely that any man would want a teenager calling him that after just meeting.

"What's the North Blue like?"

"Cold."

"What? That's all?" Kidd protested indignantly.

Trafalgar glanced at him, smiling with those expressionless eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you."

* * *

"Law."

Law awoke the next morning to his name being called. It wasn't Eustass, the boy hadn't called him by that name since the first night they met. He turned on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows to see Vergo looking down on him.

"Dofy is calling. Get out now."

Law sat up, gazing at vergo with stormy eyes just ever-so-slightly narrowed. It wasn't common for Dofy to call on him. Law knew that it wasn't his birthday, nor Dofy's, nor any other special event that might warrant Law leaving his room. Without saying a word, Law broke his questioning stare at the massive man before him and got out of bed. He dressed silently, slipping on dark slacks and buttoning up a white dress shirt. He was only halfway done buttoning when Vergo ushered him out of the room. Law managed to grab his white leopard fur hat before the door shut behind him. He tucked the hat under his arm as he finished buttoning his shirt, and watched as Vergo reset the combination on the massive lock on Law's door.

"You can stop doing that," Law commented as he fed the last button through its respective hole on his shirt.

"I was wrong for going outside without permission, but I wasn't planning on running away. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

Law remembered vividly the time when he had left his room without permission. He had been wearing his favorite hoodie and his leopard print jeans. He was carrying around his nodachi, wondering if he might be able to do some hunting or something before returning home. Vergo had appeared out of nowhere, immediately striking Law with his bamboo staff. That first blow, Law had barely unsheathed his nodachi in time to block the incoming attack. Even though he had blocked it, he was still flung backward from the force of the hit. After he was down, Vergo kicked him again and again, reprimanding him for leaving despite Dofy's kindness. Law could do nothing to stop him, couldn't say anything, couldn't even breathe.

When Vergo had finished, he threw Law over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him back to Dofy's room. Law didn't like to think about what happened after that. All that he allowed himself to remember was that when he returned to his room, his window was barred and there were locks on his door.

"I would have returned myself even if you hadn't come to take me back so forcefully."

Vergo barely tilted his head in Law's direction as he replied, "This punishment is on Dofy's orders. You have no right to complain. And it is my duty to punish you for disobeying Dofy's orders, you damn brat!"

Law ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He could never talk to this man, and he knew better than to sigh out loud and risk Vergo hearing his such an peevish slight. That never ended well for Law. So he was cordial, and took the insult with silence. He did, however, pull his hat down as far as possible over his head, clenching the brim as hard as he could to dispel his irritation.

The two walked in silence to the large double doors that were the entrance to Dofy's room. The doors swung open without touch, as if on cue. The room hadn't changed since the last time Law had been there. The inside face of the door was still cushioned with purple padding, the pillars beside it still ornately carved and decorated. The same paintings hung from the walls, the same couch, armchair, bed, and windows. Law remembered all too clearly his experiences with Dofy, slammed against those cushioned doors or those cold walls. More things he didn't like to think about. Alas, one could only force themselves to forget so much.

Doflamingo was sitting on the couch directly facing the door. His arms were stretched across the back, one ankle resting over his knee.

"Welcome home, Dofy. You called?" Law recited the usual greeting, politely and emotionlessly addressing the man. He knew that any attempt at aloofness would get him nowhere, but still, it was better than being sickly sweet and fake.

Law observed Doflamingo more carefully as he and Vergo passed the threshold. Doflamingo's eyes were still covered by those purple sunglasses, he still wore that wide, cold smile on his face. Law lowered his head almost imperceptibly, as if preparing to fight or fly. In some sick, jaded part of him which knew how fucked up his situation was, Law chuckled at the thought of either fighting or flying. He knew that he could do neither, not with this behemoth before him. It was obey or die. Law knew that. He learned that a long time ago.

With a flick of one of his fingers, three books fell heavily to the ground at Dofy's feet. They were the books that Law had given to Eustass. Law looked down at them, wondering how they had fallen into the possession of the Shichibukai. Had he taken them back from Eustass? Did that mean that Dofy knew about his and Eustass's meetings? _Was Eustass even still alive?_ Law regained his focus when he heard Dofy begin to speak.

"I've been hearing so many bad things about you from Vergo, so I just wanted to ask you myself." The smile never left his face, and his voice remained light- well, as light as one's voice can be when it is as deep as Doflamingo's.

"Law, do you know anything about those burglar brats from the village? They've even invaded this vacation home and stolen all these. Such a headache…"

"I don't know." Law stated simply. Vergo stooped and grabbed one of the books on the floor, rising to brandish it in Law's face. He grabbed Law's head and squeezed lightly but menacingly.

"I found all these at the village store. They said that those kids sold these to them. I know that you own a copy of all these books." Law didn't need to look at Vergo to know that the veins in his forehead were bulging and pulsating.

"Speak the truth." Vergo shoved his hand as he let go of Law, pushing the boy's head to the side as the man released him.

_Vergo found the books at the store. That means he didn't find Eustass with them. He's still alive, then._

Unable to contain the smile, Law passed it off as a nonchalant smirk as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He raised and tilted his head and looked directly at Doflamingo, standing relaxed and seemingly confidently.

"I said, I don't know."

* * *

Kidd arrived at Trafalgar's window at the usual time the next day. He encountered a guard hound on his way, and had had a brief but intense scuffle with the dog. Just how he liked to brag to Trafalgar, Kidd was indeed strong for a boy his age, and was able to beat off the hound. He didn't feel bad knocking it out. It was the dog who had attacked him, after all.

The hound had scratched him on his right temple. Although it hurt, Kidd was slightly glad to have the wound. He didn't know why, but he was excited to have the Trafalgar treat his wound. When he passed under the bushes, however, he saw that metal plates had been screwed over the bars, making it impossible to see into the room beyond.

"What is this?" Kidd wondered aloud, feeling the metal and tapping on it gently. _Screw that,_ he thought, and banged his fist against the plating.

"Trafalgar! You there?" He was greeted only by silence. Placing his hand to the window, he let his Devil Fruit power analyze the metal for him. _Iron grill, metal plate of mid-thickness, and screws. _

He pushed his goggles down from his forehead onto his eyes. _If I can apply the same amount of attractive force…_

Kidd concentrated and saw with satisfaction that the screws began to turn themselves loose. They sped up, and flew out of their sockets toward Kidd. One hit him squarely on the eye, another grazed his arm. He didn't have any time to recover, however, for a split second later, now that the screws were removed, the metal plate itself crashed into him. Kidd pushed it to the side, cursing his lack of control over his power. _Rebounded… _

He wiped the blood from his now bleeding nose, and pushed his goggles back up to his forehead. The glass over the left eye was cracked from the impact of the screw, he would need a new pair of goggles.

Kidd kneeled on all fours, looking down into Trafalgar's now visible room. The chamber was even more disorderly than usual. Looking more closely, Kidd saw that the room looked more as if it had been ransacked rather than not cleaned. The bookshelves were overturned, books were absolutely everywhere, lying open on the ground, face up, face down, pages bent and torn. One of the shelves had fallen onto the bed, landed at an angle which had made all of the books left on the shelf fall to the ground, and the desk chair was overturned as well. The bed was unmade, the blanket folded open as if Trafalgar had just gotten out of bed.

"What…" Kidd's voice was shaking, and he knew it, but he didn't care.

"What… what is _this?_" He grabbed one of the bars and pushed his head at the space between two, trying desperately to squeeze through just as he had not a couple months before.

"And he told me it's okay to come today… why isn't he here? That liar!" Kidd pushed and pushed, but his head wouldn't fit through the bars. He looked at them angrily, confused and crazed.

"I can't get through… but a few months ago… I did get in. What's happened?" He recalled, now bitterly, that first encounter with the stormy-eyed boy who just pulled him into the room without explanation nor consent.

"Everything's so strange…"

Kidd could imagine, so perfectly, Trafalgar resting his head on his fist, idly reaching up to him, a red-striped candy held between two fingers. Kidd could imagine the smile, that mysterious, knowing smile that Kidd never understood, yet intrigued him all the same.

'_That's because kids grow big so fast, right?'_

Kidd let his head fall against the bars, no longer bothering to stop the blood dripping from his nose. Trafalgar's smile… would he ever see it again?

That smile when Kidd had given him the toy… _'Thank you.'_

That smile when Trafalgar had commended Kidd for his dream… _'Be proud of it.'_

Kidd raised his head. No… it wasn't Kidd's fault that Trafalgar wasn't there. It wasn't because Trafalgar disliked him… so what was it?

His red eyes narrowed as he lost himself in his own realization. If anyone had come across him at that moment, they would have glimpsed the piercing gaze of a much older Eustass Kidd. What a loathsome fate, and Trafalgar had lied to him.

_Ouch… my arm… and my face hurts…_

'_Could you take care of yourself more?' _ Again, the voice of Trafalgar Law flashed in his memory. Kidd wanted nothing more than for the boy to appear before him, to tell him that he was back, that he was sorry that he was late… Kidd wanted him to treat his wounds, give him candy, be sardonic and emotionless and read books while Kidd chattered on about nothing.

But Trafalgar wasn't there, and all that was left was the pain of Kidd acknowledging that. Kidd bit his lip, wondering why, of all things, his heart felt the most pain of anywhere on his body.

"Trafalgar, I'm hurt…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Woohoo~ long chapter! Reviews for this chapter would be very welcome, I feel like I took a lot of liberties on this one and would like to know what you guys thought of it! Thanks, every review helps!**

**Velonica14- thanks so much! (and it makes me happy to know that my summary was good for something, even if it was just the reference to Rapunzel. Ik that it sucks pretty hard)**

**lg. lg. log- well first, I tried putting spaces in your name because last time, just got rid of the 'lg. lg.' part... that was awkward when I saw that... but GAAAHH you're so awesome! Thanks so much for the review, you made my week a lot better, and I hope you caught up on your sleep at least a little bit!**

**Anon Reader~~~ Hi there~~ I don't know who you are, but thank you so much for your review! I don't know why, but there was something cool about getting a positive review from an anonymous source... XD well, you know who you are, even if I don't, and thanks for your support!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- HEY THERE FRIEND! yeah, you've stuck with me since the beginning of this fic, and damn you have the best one-liners. I totally agree, and that's one of the reasons I love Rapunzel so much! Law's the mature one, and yet... XD i can't describe it, but you know what I mean.**

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez- well first, I love your name (grimmjow for life!) and thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dark Murcielago- wow, I don't think I would go that far, and I'm the writer... you do terrible things to my ego... Thank you! That one comment, it must have been really easy to write, but still, I felt so happy after I read it. And if I reread it (which I have done several times), I can't stop the smiles! Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So this week was crazy awesome, thanks to all of you! To everyone who has been reading since the get-go, to everyone who has followed or favorited, and especially to all of you wonderful people who reviewed, thank you very much! You guys are all awesome! 3**

**So I took people's advice and made this a long chapter again. Review responses at the bottom!**

**Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda, Rapunzel was made by cooljazz and translated by amaitsumi!  
**

* * *

Doflamingo sat on the window sill, examining the wooden man in his hands. He raised it closer to his face, letting the sunlight illuminate the fine maroon polish of the doll's coat and hat. He let it stand on his palm, and watched as it raised its arm and waved mechanically.

"_How are you today?"_

"_Don't be angry."_

Smirking slightly, he looked over to the bed on which Law lay. The boy was still sleeping, and hadn't awakened once since he passed out during his disciplining earlier. The sheet under which he lay rose just past the boy's chest, revealing his bare, bruised, and bandaged shoulders. The bandages wrapped over his shoulder extended down to his covered chest.

Under the covers, the bandages extended over much of the boy's body. Doflamingo had spared no expense to the boy's punishment, after all. He would need at least a week before he was even able to move, and that was taking into consideration the exceptional medical care his vacation home had to offer.

Law's face was in no better condition than the rest of his body. The entire right side of his face was bandaged, the white strips of cloth covering his right eye, wrapping around his head. A folded square of gauze was taped to the side of his mouth, and other, smaller bandages were pasted on the left corner of his mouth and under his left eye.

The dark circles under Law's visible eye remained even in sleep. Doflamingo couldn't blame anything for that, the boy's body must be focussing solely on healing the many wounds lacerating it. There was no energy left in that small body for the sake of beauty sleep. Doflamingo could only smile at the thought.

Feeling that the boy had had enough time to sleep, Doflamingo spoke to the immobile child before him.

"A toy? … Law."

Law opened his eyes slightly at the feel of Doflamingo's hand brushing against the side of his head. His swollen eye widened as the toy soldier Eustass had given him came into focus, standing beside him. The soldier's arms were raised, as if it were celebrating Law's recovery.

"_Cheer up!"_

"_How are you today?"_

"_Are you unhappy?"_

The toy was waving its arms emphatically as it spoke. Law wondered why, it had never moved like that before. Looking past the doll, he saw Doflamingo's hand bending and twisting in tandem with the doll. So the Shichibukai was controlling it with his repulsive power. Even in his incapacitated and exhausted state, that cynical part of Law could still comment on the inevitable bitterness the boy would feel whenever he looked at the toy from now on. The little soldier was no longer an unsullied representation of his relationship with Eustass. Never again could he smile wholeheartedly from looking at it, there would always be that slight twinge of shame from the memory of the Shichibukai parading the doll in front of him in his weakened state.

"_Trafalgar..."_

Law pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind, hearing that name which belonged only to him and Eustass. Be what it may, that name remained as a bond between the two boys. Only Eustass called him 'Trafalgar,' and as long as he had that, the soldier could still embody that relationship.

He laughed weakly, a smile spreading across his tired face. His muscles protested at the pain of smiling, but Law could do nothing to wipe it from his battered physiognomy. He could do nothing to stop his eyes from softening as he looked at the soldier, as the memories of Eustass's smile flashed through his mind. That, at least, was almost relieving to the constant pain bombarding his senses.

Doflamingo twitched at the sound of Law's laugh. It was strange to hear the boy make such a noise, show such a gesture of emotion, in the presence of the Shichibukai. It only made him more curious about the origins of the toy. What could possibly drive his sweet servant to smile in such a way? In Doflamingo's opinion, the boy looked much more beautiful when he was crying underneath him. Still, such a refreshing expression was not unwelcome. Even Doflamingo enjoyed a bit of variety sometimes.

"Ha… Haha… That's cute…"

Doflamingo smiled. It wasn't often that the Shichibukai could let his face relax into a humane expression, and it was always incredibly cathartic for him. He smiled, truly smiled, the most when he was with Law. The boy was just too adorable, he made Doflamingo feel weak in ways he detested in any person. Therefore he detested Law. But he still wanted that uplifting catharsis that the boy brought him, hence, he also loved the boy.

Thankfully, Doflamingo never removed his tinted glasses in front of Law, so the boy couldn't know the extent to which he affected the Shichibukai.

"You picked this up?" He inquired of the boy, still making the soldier jubilate on the bed.

"Yeah."

Doflamingo's mouth twitched. Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything more from the boy. After all, Law had never been one to divulge all of his secrets to one party. The boy was far too bright for that. And since Doflamingo and Vergo were the only people Law had any habitual contact with, the boy simply kept many secrets to himself. Doflamingo could only commend him for that, albeit infuriating.

"So it's rubbish then."

With that, the Shichibukai took the toy in one hand and crushed it, sending wood and metal chips scattering across the floor and bedsheets. Law's mouth opened as if in brief protest, but either his pain or common sense stopped him from voicing his protest to the soldier's destruction.

The little man's decapitated head fell from his neck, landing on the floor with a soft '_tak, tak.' _Law watched the Shichibukai with wide eyes, wondering what the man was going to say next.

He watched as Doflamingo rose, keeping his shrouded eyes on the bedridden teen.

"Law. I'll be setting off again next weekend."

He leaned over Law and caressed the boy's cheek. Law leaned into the hand, still keeping his eyes on the man standing over him.

"The job this time will take about a month. You can go back to your room after I leave. Be a good boy while I'm away," he crooned, stroking Law's skin and playing gently with his hair.

Law let himself lose focus of Doflamingo, and found himself looking past him out the window. It was sunny, trees were swaying in a gentle wind, birds were flying through a clear blue sky. That small part of him once again gnawed at his patience, whispering hatefully how Law could never be like one of those birds, flying unrestricted and free. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind once more. There was nothing he could do about it at present, and thinking about it only caused him pain.

"Alright," he replied simply.

* * *

It was over a week before Law returned to his room. The only positive thing Law could draw from his absence was the fact that he had diagnosed his own injuries correctly. Before Doflamingo had told him that he would need to be in bed for at least a week, Law had already done that math in his head. At least reading all those books was paying off for something.

The Shichibukai had departed only a couple of days before Law returned to his room. He would have preferred to leave Doflamingo's chambers as soon as possible, but with his injuries it remained an unattainable goal.

When Law returned to his room, his injuries still bothered him greatly. He would need much more rest before he regained his full strength, but he was glad to return to his own space. Law twirled his leopard hat in his hand as Vergo walked him back to his room. They didn't speak, and the behemoth closed and locked the door quickly after giving Law a little shove back inside.

Straightening, Law took in the jumbled appearance of his room.

"This room… right…?"

Law sighed, exasperatedly. _Such a mess… damn Vergo…_ It wasn't as if the room had been tidy to begin with, but this was too much.

Setting his hat on the bed, Law began the task of reorganizing the room. He grunted in pain as he lifted the bookshelf lying over the bed; his wounds weren't completely healed yet and the exertion wasn't good for his bruised ribs. Still, it had to be done, so Law went about it efficiently, albeit with a grimace of annoyance on his face.

"WAHH-! Trafalgar! Hey!"

It was Eustass. Eustass Kidd, clad in striped capris and donning his goggles over his forehead, was pushing his face against the bars of Law's window, grasping them as if he meant to pull the bars free of the window completely. His face was contorted, be it in anger or relief, if not something entirely different, Law could not read. His eyebrows were scrunched, as if he could not believe the sight of the older boy before him. Law would have chuckled at Eustass's innocent concern for him, had he not been so surprised at the younger boy's appearance in the first place.

"Where were you?! Don't leave without telling me!"

Eustass seemed beside himself with emotion. He was shouting, a thing Law had scolded him for doing multiple times. Somehow, Law couldn't bring himself to be peeved about the volume of the boy's voice at the moment.

"At least leave me a message!" Eustass continued, "Like, when you'll be back!"

With that Eustass fell silent, still staring wide-eyed at Law, as if the boy had never seen him before. For a moment Law was thankful that his face was still hidden by the shadows cast from above the window. The sunlight illuminated his lower chest and stomach, and Law was grateful that it wasn't accentuating his current expression.

Shocked didn't even begin to cover it. First of all, it didn't make sense for Eustass to appear almost as soon as Law returned to his room. How had he known that Law came back? But it was impossible for the redhead to know that, after all, Eustass was just lecturing Law on how he hadn't left the younger boy a note informing him of Law's absence. Second, why was there so much emotion on Eustass's face? In his eyes, in his words, in his voice? It was far too clear to Law that the boy cared about him, but the teen couldn't fathom why or how it was possible. Law wasn't kind to the boy, they had known each other for only a couple of months, Law was often aloof and cold, and wasn't a very good conversationalist. What reasons could Eustass have to care for him?

Thirdly, why did Law, in return, feel so much pain seeing Eustass's desperation? Why did his body freeze, not for fear, but for emotion? Why did his heart clench in a pain so unfamiliar to him, a pain so much more agonizing than that which cuts, bruises, or broken bones had ever caused him? _Why, _why did that pain, so consuming of his being, make Law feel happy? He wasn't a masochist, he was sure. Years with Doflamingo taught him that much at least. So why was this pain so _right_?

Apparently, Law cared for Eustass much more than he had previously believed. Law smiled, stepping into the sunlight streaming in through the window. He could feel a slight blush rising in his cheeks, and his mouth opened in a wide, uncontained, joyous smile. Now he chuckled, almost awkwardly, unable to contain the happiness that dominated his being.

"Fufu… sorry to make you worry."

Law looked up at Eustass, basking in the boy's gaze, directed at him, meant only for him. Eustass was biting his lip, his brow still furrowed. His concern for Law emanated from his being, infecting Law with some giddy delight that was so foreign and yet so comfortable to teen. Law smiled up at Eustass, beaming.

"I'm back, Eustass."

Eustass noticeably relaxed at the small phrase. His eyes softened, and some of the tension left his shoulders as they slumped down towards Law. His arm relaxed, but still maintained a firm grip on the bar, like an animal who was ready to bolt at the slightest misgiving.

"Welcome back," he said, blushing slightly.

To say that Kidd was lost wouldn't even begin to cover what was going on in the boy's head at that moment. Trafalgar had reappeared, finally, after days and days of torturous checking on that window to find only depressing emptiness and mayhem left by the older boy. The smile on Trafalgar's face was also incredibly disarming. Again, Trafalgar wore a kind of smile that Kidd had never seen before. The older boy never ceased to amaze him with his vast range of expression, which was surprising considering his usual stony demeanor. Trafalgar occasionally rewarded Kidd with small moments of unrestrained emotion, and it was so ingratiating yet startling at the same time. Kidd wondered how many different kinds of smiles Trafalgar could show him that would make his heart flutter. So far, every single one had done the trick.

Now that the older boy had stepped into the light, Kidd could see that Trafalgar was injured. There was gauze taped over his left temple and a bandage stuck to his right cheek. Alarm was now added to the long list of emotions tormenting Kidd at the moment. He reached out and touched Trafalgar's temple gingerly, not wanting to irritate the wound.

"What's this? You got hurt?"

"A little," Trafalgar replied, still smiling at him.

Kidd pulled back and sat up, frowning at Trafalgar. He was wounded now, and he had been gone for over a week. How much worse had his injuries been a week ago? Or were they fresh abrasions under the bandages? Either way, Trafalgar seemed deep in something unhealthy to him.

When he had first discovered Trafalgar's empty room, Kidd had come to a certain conclusion about the teen who entranced him so much. Trafalgar was not staying in this cellar room because he wanted to. He was being kept there against his will, Kidd was sure of it. All the evidence pointed to that, and the possibility couldn't be ignored anymore.

Firstly, Trafalgar had told Kidd that he could come visit that first day. That meant that Trafalgar hadn't intended to leave. Then, the metal plate screwed over the barred window. So Trafalgar couldn't even look outside anymore, let alone leave the room through the window. Kidd wondered why the bars were even on the window in the first place, wasn't it more commonplace to have glass in a window? Why bars? It was like Trafalgar was a prisoner. If that was an accurate description of his situation, the bars and metal plate must have been meant as punishment for something. What the boy had done wrong, Kidd hadn't the slightest idea. Realistically, what could an imprisoned boy do that would warrant punishment?

Thirdly, the disorder of the room when Kidd had removed the metal plate. Trafalgar must have had a fight or something; why else would the room be ransacked like that? He must have been ambushed while he was sleeping, since his folded-over blanket looked like he had just gotten out of bed. But if there had been a fight in the room, things should have been broken. The bookshelf wouldn't have just fallen, it would've taken more damage than that. The books, scattered on the floor, shouldn't have remained in such pristine condition if there were brawlers stepping over them to fight.

No, a fight hadn't taken place in the room. It was more like a raid. Why would someone raid Trafalgar's room? If the boy had enemies, that meant that the perpetrators were willing to risk Doflamingo's wrath, breaking into his estate and all.

No one was stupid enough to do that. Besides, Trafalgar was just a boy, just a few years older than Kidd. How many enemies could he have that would risk the retribution of a Shichibukai? Plus, he was from the North Blue! What enemies would follow him all the way to South Blue? It was implausible, in Kidd's opinion.

But if Trafalgar's enemies, which he clearly had, weren't from the boy's life outside the estate, his attacker must have been part of the Donquixote family. If that was the case, the raid must have been warranted, if not ordered, by the Shichibukai himself. Members of the Donquixote family must know better than any other the fury of Doflamingo.

So Trafalgar had been attacked and taken away by Doflamingo. _Why?_ It was a question that Kidd couldn't answer, and it infuriated him. More than that, though, he felt betrayed by Trafalgar. The boy hadn't trusted him with his true predicament. Instead, he had shrugged it off and lied to Kidd. Thus, Kidd had been left alone, that first day of waiting for Trafalgar's return, hurt both physically and psychologically. It made him hate Trafalgar, but a part of Kidd admired the older boy for his decision. Had he been trying to protect Kidd? Or had he been a coward, trying to escape his life through his interactions with Kidd? Kidd guessed that it was a little bit of both. Either way, the sentiments only infuriated Kidd further.

"You lied to me," he finally spoke.

The smile on Trafalgar's face subsided into a questioning frown. His eyes widened, surprised by the statement. Kidd paid no heed to the expression, and continued.

"You said that you live here, but they've actually locked you in, right?"

Law froze. Why, _why _did Eustass say that? He looked down from Eustass's face, shocked. He didn't want to respond to that question.

"I didn't lie. I do live here," he said, pulling his gaze back toward Eustass. Law could only be thankful that his voice didn't shake, even if it was soft.

"How is being locked up here considered as living? Haven't you thought about escaping?"

"That's my business. I don't need to explain it to you."

Law's brows furrowed in a defensive and angry glare toward Eustass. The boy's eyes were cold. He wasn't shouting, he spoke quietly, dangerously. It almost frightened Law to see how serious the redhead was being. The wish to back away from the boy clawed at him. He didn't want Eustass to ask him these questions. Law was afraid of what he might say, what might be revealed. His body, however, had frozen, so all he could do was clench the bar of his window for support and strength.

"Oh, so you like being locked up? Did you tell Doflamingo to lock you up because you like it?"

Kidd's voice rose in frustration. Law balked at the question; it was too repugnant a thought to even consider it. He wanted to tell Eustass how wrong he was, how it was the complete opposite, and reason with him. The only thing he couldn't do was find the words to say it.

"No!" Law retorted, unable to say anything else. He gritted his teeth and glanced down, trying to find the words. They didn't come. Panicking, Law tried to assuage the boy and change the subject.

"Don't say such horrid things. Let's talk about something else. I don't wish to talk about this with you."

Law knew that he had been unsuccessful in dispersing Eustass's anger. It was true, though, Law really didn't want to talk about his situation with Eustass. Eustass was supposed to be his safe haven from his daily life. He didn't want to lose that because of one goddamn conversation.

Kidd sat up, glaring at Trafalgar. What did he care if the teen didn't want to talk about it? Kidd was going to talk about it, regardless of what Trafalgar wanted.

"But how do you feel? You like being here? Or do you hate it?"

"You don't know anything. Things are not that simple."

"What's so hard about that? Can't you choose between liking and hating? It's super simple!"

Trafalgar didn't respond, so Kidd went back on the offensive. He leaned in close to Trafalgar, quoting something the older boy had said to him once.

"Not a subordinate, not a servant. So, you a pet? You being kept here as that?"

Trafalgar whipped his head up, glaring narrow-eyed at Kidd. His face was becoming flushed and red with anger.

"... Damn you."

Kidd pulled back, glowering down at Trafalgar.

"Trafalgar, I thought you were an interesting guy… but I have no interest in weaklings."

Law's eyes twitched with fury. How dare he criticize Law's predicament. This boy, so overly-assertive, what right did he have to dictate how Law should live his life? This boy, who had just butted into Law's routine and thrown his entire existence to hell.

"Me too," Law growled. "I never once asked you to come here."

Kidd rose, enraged. He kicked the bars forcefully, shouting, "Oh really? So it's my fault again?! Fine then, I get it! I'll never come here again!"

With that, he stormed off, hunched and fuming. Law held the bars of his window with both hands, head bowed as he listened to Eustass's retreating footsteps. That was how it would end. He was bitter, ashamed, and hated himself for not confiding in the younger boy. Law looked up, narrow-eyed, as he heard Eustass's footsteps slow, stop, then return in growing volume. He was coming back. Law braced himself, not knowing what the boy could possibly want now.

Law first saw the boy's feet, but Eustass quickly ducked down to face him. The redhead grabbed a bar violently and grasped Law's collar with the other hand. The boy pulled Law close, pushing his face against the bars as well.

"Decide if you like it here by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Who are you to order me around?! Just leave already!" Law retorted.

"If you really want to get out of here, I'll do everything I can to help you. I can steal the keys, stand guard, I can even break down walls." Eustass's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to a dangerous growl. "But if you're satisfied to just remain here, I'll never come again."

With that, the boy released Law's shirt with a little shove, rose, and walked off into the darkness once more. This time, his footsteps faded into complete and suffocating silence.

**TBC**

* * *

**Woohoo! Drama! Reviews are always welcome, I really appreciate any advice you have to offer! See you all next week!**

**Review Responses:**

**Dark Murcielago- well, now I've made another long chapter! I'll try to keep doing it, and thanks for the encouragement!**

**Velonica14- thanks for your opinion on the longer chapters! It's going to be the new thing~ And you're so nice, I'm always worried about my style of writing, whether it's too... idk, something bad... XD and I'm not sure whether or not to be thankful that you don't remember the doujin well... but I'm glad that I can recreate it for you!**

**lg. lg. log- Alright! I found a way to make your name work! Woot~~~ and... lsdkfjalsdfkjakghaioija your review... GAAAHHH! (I mean, I'm not happy that you're crying in a corner) but THANK YOUUUUlaksdfasdl. Your review made my day so much better. 3**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- yup, it's all Vergo's fault. And funny you mention Law's past, since that's going to be a part of the original story once I finish with the doujin. :D You and I are on the same wavelength! **

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez- this is awesome since I love Gaara too... :D Thank you so much for your review! I was really happy to read it, but I hope that I'm not making it too sappy... I've been worrying about that. It's actually pretty hard to convey everything since in the doujin there's a picture to everything. So, I'm worried about describing stuff too much, and about not capturing the image correctly... the struggle... either way, thanks so much for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Impor__tant__ Message!-_****So I got a review for the last chapter wondering why I omitted a part of the story. That really puzzled me, because in the youtube video that I was using to write from, there was no scene of that ever happening. SO! I went onto the internet, and turns out that the video was not a complete version of Rapunzel. So. I've been writing without all of the doujinshi... O.o  
Anyways, I've gone back and revised ALL the chapters to fit with the actual story. So, Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaques, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BRINGING THAT TO MY ATTENTION!  
So the fic is longer because I've added a couple scenes. I did keep some of the things I added, though, so it's not completely the same. Still.  
**

**Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! and also, here's chapter 7! ...was chapter 6 bad? I didn't get very many reviews for it, so... idk, I was a little confused. I did go and revise all the other chapters, so there are added scenes to the previous chapters. And damn, those scenes that weren't in the video were awesome.**

**This chapter is essentially all lemon, so... if that doesn't sit well with you... idk what to tell you. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece, Oda does, and Rapunzel was made by cooljazz, translated by amaitsumi**

* * *

"_Decide if you like it here by tomorrow."_

Law sat on his bed, knees bent, leaning against the wall. He was attempting to study, reading off of his book propped up on his angled legs. It wasn't working.

The new day had come and passed, and Law had spent his day unfocused, constantly recalling the events of the previous night. His argument with Eustass had shaken him, to say the least. Law couldn't concentrate on anything. He kept thinking of Kidd's promise to take him away. Was it really possible for Law to escape this life? Again with the hypotheticals that Law hated so much. Now that night had fallen, Law could only contemplate whether or not Eustass was really going to come break him out.

_I shouldn't have saved that brat in the first place, _Law thought angrily. _Mindlessly shouting at me, now I can't even concentrate on anything._

He threw his book at the window in frustration. It wasn't like Law was actually going to synthesize anything he read tonight into stored knowledge.

The door handle started rattling, as if someone was struggling to open it. Law looked at the jiggling knob, wondering whether it was Eustass outside that door.

"_I can steal the keys, stand guard, I can even break down walls."_

Had he actually stolen the keys? Was it actually Eustass opening the door right now, ready to take Law away from his imprisonment?

"Eusta…" he started.

"Law!" The door burst open and in swept Doflamingo, blood dripping from his forehead onto his pink-feathered coat. There were two other bloodstains on his shirt, already turning brown as the blood dried.

Law froze at the sight of the man. He didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do. The Shichibukai was supposed to be gone for a month. Eustass was supposed to appear that night. Law's mind reeled at the possibilities that could come to pass in the next few hours. He didn't like the scenarios invented in his mind.

"Dofy!" he finally managed to say as the Shichibukai bore down upon him. "Why are you here? Didn't you say you'd be back in a month?"

"There was some trouble with work." the man replied simply, ruffling Law's hair as the boy swung his legs over the bed to stand. He wrapped his large arms around Law and lifted him to his chest, so that their eyes were level.

"My cute Law, were you a good boy?"

Law stared wide-eyed at Doflamingo, anxious. He didn't want this, not now. He had been anticipating Kidd's arrival all day, and now it was possible for the boy to see Law in his lowest state, completely subjugated to the older man.

Holding Law against his chest with one arm, Doflamingo threw off his coat and climbed onto the boy's bed. He let the boy fall onto the covers, and rested over him, supporting himself with one hand placed next to Law's head. With the free hand that had held Law, he reached into a pocket and withdrew a handful of candies wrapped in brightly-colored packaging. Pinks, blues, purples and yellows spilled from his hand onto the bed around and beside Law.

"Here, some souvenirs for the good boy." Doflamingo crooned. He let the rest of the candies fall from his hand as he reached down to touch the boy beneath him.

"Dofy! Wait!" Law pushed against the man's broad shoulders, urging him back. Law raised a hand to Doflamingo's face, lightly brushing the blood staining man's cheek.

"You're hurt. Let me take a look," he urged.

Doflamingo smirked, and pushed Law's shirt above his chest.

"It's alright. It's someone else's blood," he said as he pinched a small, pink nipple. Law jerked at the feeling, his nipples hardening at the attention. He let out an small groan of pleasure as the Shichibukai continued to roll and tweak the pink bud in his fingers.

"Besides," Doflamingo continued, making Law open his eyes with difficulty to listen, "I want you to lick it clean for me."

He lowered his face to Law's, continuing to caress and play with the boy's nipples. Law moaned, unable to contain the mix of pain and pleasure welling inside of him. He shook as Doflamingo towered over him, almost unable to move. Law grasped the Shichibukai's hands weakly with his own, feebly attempting to push the hands away.

"Ah! Dofy… Dofy!" With a visible effort, he reached to Doflamingo's face once more.

"Wait…" his fingers glided over the man's lips, cheeks and nose in an attempt to cease the man's advances.

"Let's go to Dofy's room. I want to do it in Dofy's room today," he said in a shaky voice, mirroring the tremors of the boy's body.

"Hmm? What's wrong with here?" Doflamingo asked, smiling broadly. He leaned down and bit the boy's shoulder hard, his mouth spanning across the boy's neck and it's gentle curve to his shoulder.

"Uugh…!" Law gasped, feeling the man suckle and lick the place where he had bitten.

"Here, I've got everything set up nicely, and with you so needy." Doflamingo rose above Law, observing the boy from a higher angle. Law was beginning to sweat, a heavy blush covering his cheeks and coloring his ears red. The boy's t-shirt was pushed up, revealing his stomach and one of his perked little nipples. The bite mark was dark and well defined on the boy's neck, and the Shichibukai couldn't help but to lean down once more to lick and suckle the sensitive area.

Law tilted his head back, giving the man better access, holding in his moans with tight lips and squeezed-shut eyes. When Law opened them briefly, his sight locked on the window opposite him. He bit his lip, hoping beyond hope that Eustass would not appear.

Law was pulled back to reality at the feeling of fingers dipping past the waistline of his boxers. Doflamingo had unzipped Law's pants, and was already pulling them down the boy's legs.

"Ah! Dofy… Dofy!" The man kept pulling, shucking the boy's pants down past his ankles, and leaned down to kiss Law's forehead gently.

"Dofy!"

His pants removed, Doflamingo began grasping and pumping his hand on Law's dick. Law moaned loudly at the added sensation. The Shichibukai's other hand slid under Law's t-shirt, still around Law's chest. After brushing lightly against Law's distended nipples, he reached his fingers to Law's face, cupping it and pressing against Law's lips.

"I really don't- mn! Ah! -Want it here today… Aah!" Law panted.

"Dofy… Stop, Dofy!" Law reached for the man's collar desperately. Tears accumulated in Law's eyes as he begged the man to stop.

"Okay? Please…"

Doflamingo scoffed irritatedly. He sat up over Law, holding the boy so that his voice was muffled under his hand.

"Law, stop this," he said dangerously. Moving his hand off of the boy's mouth, he said, "It'll get better soon."

With that, he pressed three of his fingers to the boy's mouth. "Suck," he ordered simply, forcing the fingers into Law's mouth. The boy coughed as Doflamingo thrusted the fingers into Law's throat. Tears began to escape from the boy's closed eyes. "Now!" Doflamingo reiterated, more forcefully this time.

With a small groan, Law opened his mouth to let his tongue escape and lick down the Shichibukai's fingers. The man kept pumping Law's member with one hand while he thrusted his fingers deeper into Law's mouth. The boy arched his back, trying to keep up with Doflamingo's pace as he licked and sucked on the fingers occupying his mouth. Law could do nothing but moan as his senses were assaulted by Doflamingo's ministrations.

Above him, the Shichibukai sneered, and Law watched him desperately, still pleading with his eyes for the man to stop. Suddenly the man sped up his pumping, and Law moaned louder, accidentally biting down on the fingers in his mouth.

Doflamingo removed the fingers, and a trail of saliva followed their movement away from Law's mouth. He reached down and began tracing Law's hole with the slicked fingers.

Law clenched his jaw in pain as he felt two fingers enter him at once. Without hesitation, they began to thrust in and out of him, scissoring until the third finger could be added. Law raised his hands to his mouth, desperately trying to subdue the noises he was emitting.

Doflamingo leaned down and pulled the boy's hands away from his mouth. Obediently, the boy looped his arms around the Shichibukai's neck, letting his moans and yells spill freely from his lips.

Law groaned and screamed, wishing that the fingers thrusting into him would remove themselves once and for all from his body. The pace was too fast, he hadn't been prepared for two of the man's large fingers at once, and the saliva was wearing thin as lube. It became more and more painful, but as the fingers moved faster, they hit deeper and deeper into Law, until they brushed the sensitive flesh inside that made Law see white with pleasure. His moans increased in intensity, and the Shichibukai adjusted his thrusts to hit that ball of nerves each and every time his fingers moved into him.

Law let go of Doflamingo and turned on his side as the man over him continued to fuck him with his fingers. He clenched the bed sheets, his eyes squeezed shut from the sensory overload. Feebly, he tried to crawl away from the man, grasping at the sheets for any kind of leverage the fabric could offer him.

He let out a small shriek as a hand came down over his shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed. The fingers inside of him hooked and pulled upwards, forcing Law to raise his hips to stop the pain.

"Don't try to escape," his now concealed assailant growled. From his prone position, the fingers pumping in and out of him went even deeper. Doflamingo sped up the pace, holding Law down by his shoulder.

Law's cries rose to screams of protest, pleading with the Shichibukai to stop.

"N… No! Aaan! No! Uuh… No, no, NO!" He yelled, tears readily falling from his eyes.

Doflamingo paused.

"No?"

He grabbed Law's chin, pulling it toward him, making the boy's neck twist painfully to look straight at the man.

"No… I mean…"

"You're acting weird today, Law. What's the matter, answer me."

He removed his fingers from the boy's body and flipped him so Law lay on his back, facing Doflamingo. He kept a tight hold on Law's face and neck, squeezing the skin and forcing the boy to keep eye contact.

Law looked at the man above him with teary eyes. He could only process the idea that Kidd was coming, that he would see Law in this state, and that he would finally know exactly what Law was. He couldn't bear it. He forced his eyes away from Doflamingo, turning his head ever so slightly despite the Shichibukai's grip on him.

Doflamingo narrowed his eyes. Law's behavior was beginning to really irk him. Almost never had the boy looked away from him when the Shichibukai had demanded eye contact. It was infuriating.

"Oh…" he mused, "Alright then."

He let go of Law's neck, letting the boy cough as he regained his breath. Doflamingo's hand moved to the boy's head, grasping his hair and taking a firm hold of it. The boy's skull was so small compared to the man's gigantic proportions, Doflamingo could squeeze his entire head with one hand. Again, he forced Law to look him in the eye.

"Since this is the first time you're reacting in this manner…" He leaned down close to Law, their noses brushing. "... Then let me take you like a virgin," he taunted.

Law's eyes went wide, new tears gathering under them.

"Dofy… no…" He pleaded weakly. Law could see that the Shichibukai was angry. It frightened him more than anything else in the world.

The cold anger of the Warlord was so much more terrifying than anything Law could imagine. Doflamingo always retained his senses when angry, and he always found the best ways to punish those who had angered him. Law had seen it before. Law had helped Doflamingo deliver his revenge. Now Law was going to be on the receiving end of that fury.

Doflamingo smirked and let Law fall back onto the bed. The boy kept his eyes on him this time, staring wide-eyed at the man above him. With a flick of his fingers, Doflamingo drew invisible strings around the boy's wrists. They came together with an audible click as the boy's bones collided. Law, laying on his side, stared at his hands, now forcibly imobile, his lips quivering.

"Dofy… stop…" he begged, the tears escaping from his eyes once more. The man sneered as he undid his pants to reveal his enourmous member. Doflamingo's smirk widened as he grabbed the boy, positioning himself in front of Law's hole. With one thrust the Shichibukai buried himself in the boy. Law screamed. Without hesitation, Doflamingo began pounding into the boy, again and again, feeling Law's muscles quiver and contract around him.

Law moaned and cried, panting and pleading for the man to stop. His eyes shut with the shame of being bound, the pain and the pleasure of Doflamingo's attention. The man hadn't used any lube on his entry, making it incredibly painful. Law felt like he was being ripped in two. The Shichibukai pulled Law's leg to the side, twisting his body to face Doflamingo head on, his legs spread wide with the man resting between them.

His voice amplified once more when Doflamingo found his prostate. Law's back arched, his bound hands pushing into the bed above his head. Doflamingo sped up, hearing Law's cries and shrieks.

"No… Stop! Hic- It hurts! Aah… Hii!"

"Well, aren't you enjoying this?" Doflamingo teased, slowing his pace to a torturous roll of his hips. He leaned in close to the quivering body beneath him and licked slowly along the boy's ear.

"Law, you gonna cum? You can cum first if you want."

"No… aah…"

Doflamingo poked the boy's shaft lightly, then gave it a quick and hard squeeze. Law came with a loud moan, unable to keep his teeth clenched through the flow of pleasure. Doflamingo smirked, keeping the roll of his hips strong and steady, still hitting Law's prostate with every thrust.

"P-please… stop… I don't want this… no more…" Law begged quietly. This was the part that Doflamingo loved the most. His cute Law lying so defeated beneath him, so incapable of resistance. The Shichibukai was still angry about Law's reaction to his advances, but either way, he was far from finished with the boy yet.

"Lift your hips." He said simply.

"No… stop…" Law repeated weakly, his eyes still hooded from his orgasm.

Doflamingo scoffed slightly and grabbed Law's hips. With a strong motion, he pulled Law back toward him and thrust forward harshly. Law screamed once more in pain and pleasure, and Doflamingo began an unforgiving and brutal pace. He pounded into Law, reveling in the boy's renewed screams and cries. He could barely speak coherently anymore, and the repeated chorus of 'no, no, stop,' was subsiding quickly into incoherent moans and pants.

Law's mind was foggy. He could barely think anymore, let alone form words. The only thing he remembered how to say at the moment was 'no.' His eyes remained open, but he could barely see for his still pleasure-misted vision. Law moaned and chanted his refusal of the Shichibukai, just wishing that it would end. He didn't even remember anymore why he was against fucking in Law's room that day.

Suddenly a shadow passed over his window. Law's tear-filled eyes widened and his clarity of mind returned as he recognized Eustass Kidd kneeling outside, his red hair still held up by his goggles. For a moment, Eustass just knelt there, staring at the scene inside the room, his expression blank. Law's tears began their flow anew, mortification consuming his mind.

"No… no…" He chanted, more quietly than before. This time, he wasn't trying to stop the Shichibukai's advances, but trying to reject the existence of Eustass outside his window. Law didn't want to believe that Eustass was there, seeing Law in this position, bound, defeated, and completely subjugated to Donquixote Doflamingo.

Law watched as Eustass sat up straight, his brows furrowing and mouth opening in shock. Law wondered if the boy was going to run away right then and there. A part of him wished for that very much.

"Trafalgar?" he said shakily. "Doflamingo?"

The Shichibukai's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, and turned his head to see a red-haired kid kneeling outside the window. Law's eyes flashed from Eustass to Doflamingo, suddenly terrified for the red-haired boy.

"Leave… Quickly, run away, Eusta- Mmf!"

Law's plea was quickly cut off by one of Doflamingo's enormous hands.

"Mmn! Mm-mm! MMMN!" Law's muffled voice rose as Doflamingo began his thrusting once more, grabbing one of the boy's legs, and pulling it against him. Law's bound hands gripped the hand muting him, trying to push it off of his face.

Kidd stared at the scene. Doflamingo had turned away from him, resuming his thrusting into the small body. The older boy was crying. He had urged Kidd to run. His hands looked like they were bound, even though there was no rope around them. Kidd could only puzzle over that. One thing was clear though: Trafalgar did not want to be underneath the Shichibukai at that moment.

Kidd watched as Trafalgar squirmed, trying to crawl away from the towering man above him. He watched as Doflamingo grabbed Trafalgar's leg and pulled the teen back towards him. He watched as Trafalgar's eyes closed, tears leaking from them as he tried to push the man's hand away from his mouth. He listened as Trafalgar's muffled voice rose in a tone Kidd had never heard before from the older boy.

_What are you doing? _He demanded in his mind. He watched as Trafalgar's leg tightened in the air, toes curling and then tensing in some strange spasm. He listened as Trafalgar moaned from under the Shichibukai's hand.

_What are you doing? _Kidd opened his mouth, but no sound came out. _What are you doing?_ He screamed again, but he could not make his voice work. Kidd raised his hand, his fury at the Shichibukai making his power go haywire.

"What are you doing to my friend?!" He finally said. All the tools he had brought with him to break Trafalgar out of his room were now suspended in the air, waiting for Kidd's order.

"DOFLAMINGO!" Kidd cried, and all the wrenches, screws, knives and pliers flew toward the Shichibukai, rushing with the full intent of impaling and killing the man.

Doflamingo turned, sneering. He pulled Law with him, so that he faced the window and the brat outside. With one wave of his fingers, invisible wires swatted the tools out of the air. He pointed at the boy, and Kidd felt something wrap around his neck, as if a string had been looped around it and tightened.

Doflamingo swiped his pointed finger downward, and Kidd's head crashed down onto the concrete sill outside of Law's window. Doflamingo smirked, and thrust upward into Law, now placed on his lap, hands pulled behind his back.

Kidd looked up, eyes flaming, blood running down his forehead. His goggles were broken again, and as blood dripped down onto the ground, Kidd stared in terror and fury at Doflamingo.

"I see… so Law, you've made a new friend? Seems like a brave lad, but so rude."

"Unn…! N-No…!"

Doflamingo grasped law's chin, cupping the boy's face between his thumb and fingers. He pushed Law back to look at him, still thrusting into him relentlessly.

"Law, were you lonely?" The Shichibukai crooned. Law looked at the man, unable to speak, crying. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but all he could do was pant, distracted by Doflamingo's cock buried deep inside of him, continually pressing against his prostate.

Doflamingo curled his finger again, and Eustass rose with the strings he was controlling. Kidd's head was lolled back on his neck, as if he had lost consciousness. His eyes, however, were still open, and stayed fixed on the Shichibukai. His body was limp, and his arms hung at his sides.

"By the way, do you know why I left you in this place?" He asked Law, jerking the boy's head upward to get his attention.

"It's because your job is to wait for me…_ here..._" Doflamingo sneered, and swiped his finger down, making Eustass slam once more on the sill.

"...for me…" he raised his finger, and with it rose Eustass.

"_... only me."_ Law closed his eyes in distress as he heard Eustass's head crash down once again on the sill. He panted and groaned, wishing he could turn to see Eustass. The tears streamed steadily down his face, hot and salty as one run flowed into his mouth.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Dofy…" Law felt his hands regain control of themselves, and looped his arms around Doflamingo's neck. He wanted to turn and comfort Eustass, but he knew that it would only serve to enrage further the cold Warlord.

"I won't… ahh… won't do it… again. Ah!" He panted, tightly pushing his face into the Shichibukai's neck.

"Ah… So… please, stop… stop already… nng-!"

In his peripheral vision, Law saw Doflamingo's finger rise again.

"Please! Dofy… stop!"

Law turned in desperation, seeing Eustass, bloody and silent, kneeling outside his window. His golden eyes were fixed on Law and the man holding him, but Law wasn't sure if the boy was seeing anything anymore.

"Stop… Stop! STOP!"

Law grabbed Doflamingo's hand and arm, desperately trying to impede the Shichibukai's attack on the redhaired boy. Law closed his eyes, desperately clinging to the arm, holding himself between the man and his only friend. He felt Doflamingo's other hand fist in his hair, a rush as he was flung sideways, and a brief but powerful impact with the wall. His head jerked backward on impact and slammed into the wall.

Then the world went black.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay! Please review, it really makes me feel better if I know what you guys thought about the chapter! Also, I'm really anxious about my lemons, so hearing about what you thought of that would be amazing. Tips are MORE than welcome. I like hearing what your reactions to the chapter were, the events, the writing style, etc. I like it all!**

**Review Responses! (I love you guys. Just sayin.)**

******Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaques**- like I said at the top, omygoshthankyousomuchyou'reawesomeican'tdealyou'reamazingthankyouthankyouthankyou. Yeah. You're amazing. Probably unintentional, and you just wanted to know why I omitted the part of Doflamingo breaking the toy... yeah that was important. I was so confused when you wrote that. I was like... huh...? But he doesn't break the toy... WHAT IS LIFFEEEEEEE... yeah...  


**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Hey there friend! I think that the moment you were talking about was in here? If it was, I hope I did it justice! Thanks for your reviews, you make me feel loved~ (tries to send love beams through the computer)**


End file.
